


The night of Snowfall

by CookieBytes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Setsugetsuka AU, light angst with sweet ending, tokioto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBytes/pseuds/CookieBytes
Summary: Setsugetsuka AUTokiya leaving the academy before graduation due to family circumstances, leading to Otoya and Tokiya's relationship to be on edge.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Kudos: 17





	The night of Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigh_t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigh_t/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Bright.
> 
> I was a your secret santa and I was at a total loss of what to do for it. So I'm sorry if its not what you expected. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my TokiOto fic.

The sky a light blue as pink petals fell gracefully into the still pond and the wind that brushed against his black hair swayed in the breeze. Below him, he watched the duel with a short blonde boy and a redhead. His red hair flew in every swift movement he made, their fight like a mesmerising dance. 

-

“Is that all you got!” Syo called out, as their eyes were locked to each other like their blades.  
“I’m just getting warmed up,” Otoya replied, his eyes burning with passion, panting.  
Syo flashed a smirk at him, as he spun around, swung his sword towards Otoya’s neck, but Otoya knew it was coming, and nimbly stepped back, the tip of his nose barely avoided the blade and a few stray strands of hair was cleanly sliced off. Syo jumped onto Otoya in a flash, his blade aimed towards his opponent, but only met the twin blades of Otoya’s broadswords. 

“I’m all warmed up.” Otoya taunted.  
“About time!” Syo taunted back.

The redhead pushed his blades toward Syo, sending him skidding back. Otoya quickly got onto his feet, charging Syo. Their blades clashed in a ringing melody, before they stepped back, only to attack again. Otoya flung his left blade underneath Syo’s feet, his right blade going for the strike, only to slash thin air when Syo jumped onto the railings of the bridge. 

Otoya followed suit, jumped on the railings; striking, blocking and countering each other. Otoya attacked with his right broadsword aiming at Syo’s shoulder, his body followed the momentum, his left sword inches away from Syo’s neck. The blonde stepped back watching his hair being sliced, and the strands fell into the water below.  
“Hey watch it!” Syo called out, dodging another strike from Otoya, the tip of Otoya’s blade missed the brim of Syo’s hat, “Not the hat!” He growled. 

Tokiya watched slightly amused at them, from just looking he could tell they are in sync, they know what the other was thinking, clearly. His eyes were always on the redhead, although his movement wasn’t precise or skilled like the blonde, who had the upper hand. There were no signs of hesitation, only passion and energy.

“Ichinose.”  
Tokiya turned around, a bit dazed, “Hijirikawa.”  
“I’ve been calling your name three times now.”  
“I’m sorry, I should’ve paid more attention.”

Hijirikawa walked towards the window, standing next to him. Their laughter roared as the blonde boy helped, the redhead out of the water. The pink petals swirled in the wind, while the river that flowed underneath the bridge was littered with pink.

“Are you missing the snow?” Hirijirkawa asked.

“Yes and no.” Tokiya sighed, watching the river with emptiness, 

He sighed, remembering the match he witnessed earlier, how his red hair flew in the sky like the embers of a young flame. 

His roommate sighed, “I don’t fully understand, but I see your heart is troubled.”  
Tokiya spun towards his roommate, tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“It’s your choice whether you continue on this path or not.”  
Tokiya stared at him, his black eyes shone in the light.

“I should go, I have somewhere… important to be.”  
He exited the room, the door slammed quietly shut behind him. 

-

The sun sank into the horizon, painting the sky in orange and purple. The verandahs were empty, it was only Tokiya and the lanterns that guided his path with their soft glows. The tree that Masato talked about slowly came to view. The petals sparkled underneath the sun's rays. As he approached closer, his feet left the wooden floors to the lush grass. The tree towered over him, its branches stretched over the hill in intricate patterns.

He climbed up the hill and was met with the redhead blissfully sleeping against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. A sigh escaped his lips, as Tokiya removed his haori to be draped over him. 

Tokiya sat next to him, his back against the trunk of the tree, as he watched his sleeping companion’s chest rise and fall. The way the moonlight shone on his face, made his skin glow, and an affectionate smile crept on his face. 

-

Otoya blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the change of exposure. He felt the breeze brushed along his cheek. He noticed the figure sitting next to him, the figure’s black hair blowing in the wind, and his skin shone underneath the moonlight.  
“Huh?” Otoya groaned, “Tokiya?”  
Otoya jolted up, “Ahh I fell asleep.”  
Tokiya looked at him, a gentle look in his eyes.  
“Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

Tokiya gave him a smile, “The stars are beautiful tonight.”

He slowly adjusted his position, leaning against the tree. The stars sparkled in the dark canvas above them and the moon peeked through the silver clouds. They remained in silence, watching the stars above their heads. Faint flute music played in the background, and Otoya smiled knowing that Cecil was somewhere nearby.

“The stars are really beautiful tonight,” Otoya muttered.  
He nodded, although there was a stern look on his face, which made Otoya’s stomach twist and a suffocating silence hung between them.  
“Tokiya.” The redhead called his name, trying to shatter the barrier between them.

“What do you want to do after you graduate?” He interrupted, his eyes stared into his. Otoya stared at his deep blue eyes like he was engulfed by the ocean. The question played in his mind, he never thought of graduation, as he was so caught in the present. Training with Syo, sneaking out of the dorms in the middle of the night with Ren and studying with Ranmaru-senpai. 

And,  
Spending nights like these with him, even though it’s a small fragment of time. He enjoyed it. Whether they talked or in silence when Tokiya helped him practice fighting or with his assignments. But he never thought of the future, because he was satisfied with the present.

“Hmm… I don’t know.” Otoya beamed at Tokiya, “I’m pretty happy with what I have at the moment.”

He sighed, “I thought as much.” 

“How about you?” 

“I’m thinking about going home.”

“Oh, I see.”

“I’ll start learning under my father tutorage and earn my place in the Ichinose family.”

“That’s cool.” He smiled, but Otoya couldn’t shake off the knots forming in his stomach.

“I am leaving before graduation.” Tokiya continued.

“Leaving?” Otoya questioned as his stomach turned but he held his smile. “Oh, that’s too bad. I was looking forward to the end of the year banquet with everyone.”

“Ah, it’s late,” Tokiya interjected, “We should head back.”  
Tokiya got up, and Otoya stared at him, the gentle breeze rustled through his black hair and all the memories they had together started to playback in front of him.

There won’t be a ‘next year’, another year for them to watch the stars together, to talk, to see each other. He clenched his fists tighter, his hands shaking as his knuckles turned white.

He grabbed Tokiya’s wrist, their eyes met. Even if his face was a still pond on the surface, he knows what he was feeling at that moment. 

“Otoya?”

“You should stay till graduation.” Otoya declared. 

“I’ve already decided.”

It was too late when he realised what he had said, and it was too late to contain his emotions. 

“DID YOU DECIDE IT OR DID YOUR FAMILY DECIDE YOUR FUTURE!”

A silence hung between them, Otoya’s stare was intense as a flame, he wanted to spend more time, make more memories with them, it wouldn’t be the same without Tokiya. 

“I thought you’ll accept it like how the others accepted it. Shouldn’t you support me?” 

“Just stay, a bit longer.” Otoya begged, “Till after graduation with us.”

Tokiya yanked his arm from Otoya’s grip, “What’s wrong with you? This isn’t like you.”  
The air felt a few degrees cooler, and the gentle gaze Tokiya gave him, turned sharp and cold, a glare. 

“You’re being selfish, Otoya.” He snapped.

Otoya gritted his teeth, “YOU’RE THE ONE BEING SELFISH!”  
He huffed like it took all his energy to shout at him, “AREN’T WE FAMILY?” 

He swallowed some air, his tongue felt dry, but he forced himself to continue, “Syo, Masato, Ren, Natsuki, Cecil, Ranmaru-senpai, Reiji-senpai, Camus-senpai and Ai-senpai and her… Aren’t we family? We want you to be happy.

“I AM HAPPY.” He said, when he met Otoya’s eyes, it felt like he betrayed him, he could see his heart shattered to pieces, he sighed, “We should call it a night.”

Otoya nodded, walking down the hill. The next thing he knew, he heard the crunch of grass underneath his feet as he sprinted down the hill. Emotions twisted and blended in his stomach; anger, guilt and sadness. The wind against his skin, but most of all he felt regret that he couldn’t contain those emotions, that he should be happy for Tokiya. 

But Tokiya’s words seeped slowly into his head,  
“I AM HAPPY.”

“Liar,” Otoya whispered to the wind. 

-

He stood in front of his dorm room, their conversations melted through the walls, their laughter like chimes. He took a deep breath, as he didn’t want to ruin the environment.  
He opened the door.

“Otoya is getting better at fighting, I need to up my game.”  
“Don’t forget about your final exams,” Ranmaru grumbled while lazing on his bed.  
“We should enjoy our youth, while there is still time.” Ren cast a glance at Otoya, “Right Ikki?”

They remained in silence, all their eyes on him, “You’re right, Ren.” Otoya flashed a smile.  
“Otoya where were you?” Syo asked.  
“I was⎼” Otoya stopped himself, he doesn’t want to trouble anyone, “I went for a walk.” 

“Not to see a certain stoic student.” Ren teased.

“N-no…” Otoya stuttered, a blush formed along his cheeks.

“IS that where you went?’ Syo acclaimed. 

“Shut up!” Ranmaru shouted, “Go to sleep.”

The dorm went silent, knowing a grumpy Ranmaru was worse than death. Everyone quickly scrambled to their bunk beds, careful of not making a single peep. As Otoya slipped under his cover. 

“Is there anything wrong, you know I’m here for you,” Syo said, from the bunk above him.  
Otoya yawned, “I’m fine and thanks Syo.”  
“Goodnight then.”  
“Night.”

But Otoya laid on his bed, their argument playing on repeat. The expression on Tokiya’s face; a mix of anger and sadness.  
“I’m leaving before graduation.”  
“When?” Otoya should have asked him, but instead, he got angry at him.  
“I’m happy.”  
Otoya should have accepted his answer, then everything between them wouldn’t change. They would still be friends, they would be together. Slowly Otoya drifted into a deep slumber.

-

From green grass of summer to the warm colours of red, orange and yellow of autumn, to the first snow of winter. The moon is in full that lit up the night sky. Time flew as the students were busy preparing themselves for exams and festivities. The campus covered in a carpet of snow, the white frosty landscape, where many memories were made. The ghost of their laughter and cheer filled the empty dark dormitory. 

Tokiya’s items packed neatly and set aside of the dorm, ready for his journey tonight. His side of the dorm looked plain compared to his other roommates. Camus-senpai’s side filled with pictures of this home country, while Hirijikawa’s side was clean and simple, with a few traditional Japanese paintings on the walls.

Tokiya sat by his desk, a portrait of a man and woman his dark colour hair and a smiling child in front of them, and a letter from his family estate, which told him to come back. 

But as he grew up in that estate, he could hear the screams and shouts from his parents every night, and would lie on his bed wishing to be somewhere else. Till one morning he woke up and his mother wasn’t there, and his father was never the same. 

Tokiya gripped the letter till the edges were crumpled. After all these years, his father wants him back. He should be happy that he can return to the Ichinose family and work with his father. 

“Are you happy?”

Tokiya shook his words from a few months ago, but he couldn’t forget the expression on his face. It was the first time he had seen that expression. He saw Otoya angry like when Syo took the last piece of braised pork from him. But that night, he saw tears rolling down his cheek. That expression of anger and hurt was always on Tokiya’s mind, making Tokiya grip his haori in frustration.

There was a knock on the door, and quickly he got up, straightening his clothes and smoothing the creases from his haori.  
“Come in.”  
The door swung open and a man with skin as pale as the snowy landscape, and long hair walked into the room.

“Camus-senpai.”

“I see you are ready to go. I wish you luck in your journey” 

“Thank you,” Tokiya graced.

There was a silence between them, and there was something in the tip on Tokiya’s tongue he wanted to ask him. 

“I’ll make my departure.”

“Wait.” Tokiya blurted out, 

Camus stopped and gave him a serious expression that is borderline annoyed and curious. 

“Yes?”

“Am I making the right choice?” Tokiya asked.

“If it is for family, It is honourable that you are willing to make this sacrifice. ”

Tokiya paused, remembering the times he spent in the academy, and the first person came to his mind. The redhead, who tried to reach out to him. Whose smile was like the sun. Who made him feel like his skin was burning just by looking at him. His roommates like Hirijikawa who warmed Tokiya’s hands with his during the colder months. The banquet from the previous years with everyone. 

“AREN’T WE FAMILY?” 

Tokiya got up, “Thank you.” before he sprinted throughout of his dorm. He was a stupid, blinded by his name. Why waste his time on a family that won’t acknowledge him, when he already earned the acknowledgment from them. He needs to find Otoya. 

-

Otoya sat on his bed, staring at the overcast night sky, polishing his swords. For the past few months, Otoya kept his distance, finding any excuse to avoid Tokiya; from helping out with chores, to ‘studying’, he wanted to keep himself busy, to distract himself from their argument a few nights ago at this very same spot. Even if he were to confront him, he doesn’t have the right words to express it, and it would be selfish of him to tell him to stay.

“You’re being selfish.” Tokiya’s words

“Otoya!” 

Otoya snapped out of his trance and saw Syo standing in front of him.

“I’ve been calling your name for the last minute,” he said, but there was a tone of worry underneath his joking statement. 

Otoya kept his head down, his eyes glued onto the glistening blade, moving the cloth back and forth, as the sound of the wind filled the silence between them. Syo sat next to him, looking through the window. 

“I know what happened that night.” He said, his blue eyes stared seriously at him  
Otoya’s eyes widened, “What night?”  
Syo sighed, “Cecil told me about it, he accidentally overheard your conversation with Tokiya.” 

Otoya stopped, “Do you think he hates me after what I said to him?”  
A silence hung between them, they stared at each other. 

Syo gave him a smirk, “If I were in your position that night, I would do the same thing. I would punch him square in the jaw too.” He lets out a slight chuckle, “But if he wants to leave, I can’t tell him no. At the end of the day, it’s his decision.” 

“BUT, ITS NOT.” Otoya lashed, he looked at Syo’s eyes, startled by his sudden outburst.  
“You should tell him what’s on your mind.” Syo acclaimed, “He is leaving tonight.”  
“Tonight?!” 

Syo gave him a nod, “Bring him home.” he flashed a smile, giving Otoya a gentle push on his back.  
Otoya got onto his feet and started sprinting out of his dorm. Syo was right, he needed to tell him how much he meant to them, to him. He couldn’t imagine a banquet without Tokiya. He couldn’t run away from his feelings forever. 

Otoya ran through the campus, towards the front gate. The chilly wind brushed against his flushed cheeks. His footsteps in sync with his deafening heartbeat pounding in his chest. He saw a flash of a shadow where the bare cherry blossom tree stood. 

“TOKIYA!” He shouted, running up the hill.  
He didn’t care that his feet ache, or that goosebumps were forming on his skin, and how his skin stung from the cold air. Tokiya stood in front of him, taking a huge gasp of air. He can hear Tokiya’s deep breaths as he sprinted across the campus. 

“We need to talk.” Both of them said in unison.  
“Y-you can go first,” Otoya said.  
“You can go, I insist.”

Otoya took another deep breath, “Stay! I can’t t-think of a b-better ending of my school life without you.”  
There was a silence, then a small chuckle, turned to laughter, like wind chimes. Otoya looked at him confused before joining in the laughter, that filled the silent night air.  
Tokiya regained his composure, “I’m staying… till graduation.” 

“Till...graduation?” Otoya parroted.  
Tokiya nodded, and time went quickly before Otoya jumped him. Tokiya managed to catch him and managed to maintain his balance. The next thing Toikya knew, he felt his soft lips on his, and he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. But it ended before it truly started, as the shy redhead stood in front, a flustered expression on his face.

“I should⎼”, but Tokiya pulled Otoya back into a kiss, savouring each passing second. Otoya gripped onto Tokiya’s haori. The smell of sweat and soap engraved onto Otoya’s memories. Tokiya’s hands exploring Otoya’s soft red hair, gliding his fingers in between them. 

Otoya pulled away, both of them are panting, and their cheeks were flushed a brilliant red.  
“The moon is beautiful tonight,” Tokiya said, staring at the full moon glowing over them.  
Otoya smiled, “Yeah.”  
Their fingers intertwined as they stared at the moon, and the starlit sky.


End file.
